How Can I Stop Loving You?
by NaruSasuxoxoxo
Summary: Don't think about it. It was a mistake. Just forget it. Forget it. Haruno Sakura is a normal girl who will be starting her first day at a rich high school,even though her family is extremely poor. She finds it hard to make friends and even gets bullied. Will Sakura get on in her new School? And what about the mysterious boy that is to die for? Rated T for now but might change to M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction...and well I don't really know if its good or bad, I would really appreciate reviews :) I'll start the next chapter if I get at least 3 reviews. Anyway ENJOY ! :)**

_I shifted slightly in my bed as the morning sun pierced its rays through the window of my pink bedroom letting light explode into every corner._

_"Mmmmmm..." I groaned as the sunlight splashed on my face,almost instinctively I pulled the bed cover over my head. _

_"Sakura!" _

_My body jerked at the sound of my mom's voice howling my name._

_"Sakura! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!"_

_Creeping out from underneath the covers I stared at my mom-who was already pushing back the curtains and preparing to pull up the blinds-with groggy eyes._

_"Must I get up now? It's still morning?"_

_"Yes it's still morning-which is when you go to school, now get up or you won't get to eat breakfast and you'll be late."_

_I heaved a sigh and crawled beneath the bed sheets again._

_"I don't want to go to school..." I muttered _

_"What was that?" inquired my mom who was now probably tugging at the blinds._

_"I don't wanna go to school." I repeated while sitting up._

_That seemed to grab her attention she stopped tugging at the blind to stare at me._

_"Why would you not want to go to high school?"_

_That was a question I couldn't answer,even I tried._

_"I don't know." I replied flatly._

_"Sakura ,it's your first day! Me and your dad worked our butts off to get you into this school!"_

_"Yeah so you can marry me off..."_

_"Exactly!" I stared at my mom with disbelief she didn't even try to deny it!_

_"Mom!"_

_"What?"_

_"What do you mean WHAT?! You just admitted that you and Dad are trying to marry me off!"_

_"Sakura," she sighed as she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed "as you know we're not very rich and this is a prestigious boarding school we're sending you to,of course we can't let you board there but if you find a rich guy and marry him you can do just so...if you like." _

_I continued to stare at my mom was she out of her mind? "Plus," she added "If you get married to a rich boy then mummy and daddy won't have to work or stress anymore."_

_So that was the real reason. _

_"No." _

_"No what?"_

_"No." I repeated "I refuse to go to a school and marry a random boy...I-I can't do that..."_

_"Well why not?"_

_I squeezed my hands into knuckles until they reddened and stared at them._

_"I,I just can't." I whispered_

_Staring at my reddened knuckles that were now slightly turning white I began tracing my veins with my eyes._

_Suddenly my mom stood up"Sakura,I don't know what's bothering you and I am worried, " I peeled my eyes from my knuckles to look at her "but you are going to that dad and I spent a lot of money to get you in there."_

_"But-"_

_"No buts!" she snapped "your going and that is final! Now you've already wasted a lot of time so you can't have breakfast.I already packed you a bento so hurry up and get dressed so you won't miss your train."_

_I was about to open my mouth to protest but she had already stalked off yelling at me to hurry up closing the door after her. _

_I could have just ignored her and stayed in bed but I knew my parents, they would probably drive me to the school in my pyjamas and make me get changed in the car on the way there._

_"Better pretty and early than ugly and late." I muttered._

_Slipping out of my nightgown I rushed into the small tile bathroom and began to brush my teeth, three minutes later I was in the water felt nice,it reminded me of that night...Stop!_

_I gasped as my mind slammed me back into reality,I was in the shower in MY home...I wasn't anywhere else. _

_Don't think about it._

_It was a mistake._

_Just forget it._

_Forget it._

_Turning off the shower I grabbed my towel off the hanger and wrapped it around myself. Rushing back into my room I pulled my wardrobe open. I stared at my new uniform which was a white polo shirt with a black and red bow tie,the jumper was red and woolly. A black skirt was folded neatly to match the tie to match the was cute I suppose._

_Gently I opened the packet and took out the uniform._

_Nice fabric._

_The fabric felt soft to the touch, what type of wool did they use?_

_Gingerly I brought the uniform to my nose and sniffed they perfume the uniforms?_

_I sniffed the fabric again,more deeply this time...was it my imagination? The uniform smelled so sweet...so alluring...just like..._

_ENOUGH! _

_My eyes snapped open as I realised what I was doing._

_I was standing in front of my wardrobe. In my room. In the my bra and panties. Sniffing my uniform and thinking it smelt like a person I was trying to forget._

_"God I'm an idiot." I muttered as I slipped the polo through my arms and began buttoning it._

_**Few Minutes Later**_

_I looked at myself in the mirror. This uniform really was cute the red jumper brought out my green eyes and long pink hair which was messy (I'll tame that later.),the skirt was also quite adorable! It was cropped just a little above the knees._

_I twirled around then made a courtesy. _

_"Sakura! If you don't go now your going to miss your train!" screeched my mom._

_"Well I didn't want to go to this stupid school anyway! " was what I wanted to say but knew better I'd had enough mama drama for one day._

_"Sakura, if you don't go now I will come up there and get you!"_

_"I know okay?! I'm going!" I replied but maybe a bit harshly,I could see the shock on her face as I climbed downstairs._

_"Here," she said beaming,I took my school bag and looked at her._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"That's rude! I was thinking of how beautiful you looked." she replied happily._

_I was to say thank you when she added with a frown "But oh,I do think you should pull your skirt up a bit." _

_"Goodbye Mother." I replied flatly. I should have known, her and dad would probably sell me if it meant they could live the rest of their lives in luxury._

_Why am I plagued with such annoying parents?_

_**At School**_

_My first impression of the School was huge,the next was I was locked out. I groaned aloud._

_"Seriously I'm late."_

_I rattled at the gate once but then stopped thinking of how embarrassing it would be if one of the guards came out and I was placed in the disciplinary room on my first day._

_But then how do I get in?The gate was too tall to climb and there didn't seem to be any other entrance._

_"What do I do? " I thought aloud. "God,Buddha anyone help!" I screamed hoping someone would care enough to pay attention._

_As soon as I shouted out loud I noticed a blonde haired boy come running towards me from across the street._

_"Thank you Kami-sama?"_

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! I really want to know how I did! .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I got no reviews last time but hey I've been itching to update since I got over my writers block ^^ Soooooooo here's Chapter Two! Hope you like it and please Review . !**

Chapter 2

As_ the blonde boy got closer I put on my sweetest smile and began to wave at him._

_"Hey! Can you help me? I need to know if there's another entrance to the school?"_

_The blonde stopped running and stood just a few feat from me._

_"Great!" I said "Do you know another entrance?"_

_A wide grin spread across the boy's face, "Sure I know another entrance,jump over the gate."_

_The smile on my face disappeared and was replaced with a frown. _

_"You want me to jump over THAT?" I said while pointing at the tall metallic gate."Do you see how tall that is?"_

_The blond nodded in response.I stared at him, I'd had enough crap for one morning!_

_" ' . .Gate." I said slowly trying to contain myself. _

_The blonde boy gave me the strangest look, "Why not? It's not that tall."_

_"I'm wearing a skirt." I replied flatly,my stare slowly turning in to a glare. _

_"And I'm wearing trousers, I don't see the problem."_

_My glare hardened "Of course there's no problem," I suddenly snapped surprised at how my voice dripped with sarcasm "I'll just jump over the gate in my skirt and flash my panties to the entire street!"_

_The blondes cheeks burned red "Sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_I cut him off my words sharp like a razor "Yes you didn't mean to because everyone knows that a skirt and trousers are exactly the same!" _

_A look of hurt flashed across his face and for a moment I felt bad._

_"Look I'm really sorry but you have to get over that gate before-"_

_Once again the boy was cut short of speech but this time by the shrill sound of a whistle._

_"Shit," the hurt look was replaced with a look of excitement "looks like the old man caught up!"_

_"Old Man? What are you talking about" _

_The same goofy grin from before spread across his face "The disciplinary guard,he grabs kids that are late and puts them in detention._

_I gulped as the guard came into view,he was a tall enough thin man with black circular glasses and an angular face,there was a badge on his uniform that read 'Disciplinary team' "D-detention.." I whispered._

_"Yup detention!" replied the boy._

_How could this guy actually smile in a situation like this? _

_Of course he can smile Sakura, he's probably always late!_

_"So your late again Naruto! I should have known that it was you loitering around the gate!"_

_ Naruto stepped in front of me;half smiling , "Always glad to be of service Ebisu-sensei!"_

_Ebisu scowled "Who are you trying to hide? Well doesn't matter anyway,I'll just put both of you in detention!"_

_A sly grin slowly appeared on Naruto's face;his blue irises sparkled with excitement._

_"I'd love to see you try!"_

_Without warning Naruto picked me up bridal style and hopped over the gate like it was as easy as breathing._

_I screamed and grabbed my skirt in a desperate attempt to pull it down._

_Ebisu wasted no time in looking for the gate keys,meanwhile Naruto had put me down and turned to face Ebisu watching him with disinterest. _

_"Dammit where are they!"_

_"Oh Ebisu-sensei! Are you looking for these?" An aqua coloured card dangled in front of the wide eyed chuckled while waving the card back and forth._

_"When did you grab it!" shrieked Ebisu,his shock beginning to change to anger._

_"Oh,I don't know? I think yesterday when you fell asleep in the detention room!" chuckled Naruto._

_"Give it back!" _

_"No can do! I don't like detention very much,Later!"_

_Wouldn't taking the man's keys earn him a worst punishment than detention? I sighed. This guy was an idiot. _

_"C'mon," Naruto extended a tanned hand to me.I smacked it away._

_"I can find my own way!" I snapped, okay so I knew I was being a bitch to a guy who just helped me but if I hung around him,I would probably get into trouble!_

_Nodding a thanks I stalked off towards the school building without turning around to face the blonde or waiting for his reply._


End file.
